Jim Lake Jr.
|-|Pre-Transformation= |-|Post-Transformation= Summary James "Jim" Lake Jr. is the main protagonist of the animated series Trollhunters, and one of the main casts of the Tales of Arcadia trilogy. On the surface, Jim appears to be an average 15-year-old student. He goes to school, stays out of trouble, looks after his mom, and selflessly puts others above himself. But there's a piece of him that yearns for a life of adventure outside the doldrums of suburbia. When destiny calls and a magical amulet chooses Jim to be the first human Trollhunter, the protector of a secret world of Trolls living beneath his hometown, Jim is thrust into the greatest adventure of his life. Whether it's rogue gnomes, mischievous goblins or Trolls of the worst kind, Jim has a lot to learn if he wants to live to see graduation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, likely 9-A with weaponry | At least 9-B physically, 9-A with weaponry | 9-A Name: James "Jim" Lake Jr., Young Atlas Origin: Trollhunters Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Trollhunter | Troll-Human Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Weapon Mastery (With the Sword of Daylight, Glaive and Shield), Summoning (Can summon his weapons, as well as teleport them to him when out of reach), Acrobatics, Vehicular Mastery (with a scooter), Stealth Mastery, Energy Projection (Daylight is able to shoot out blasts of energy), Light Manipulation (Daylight is constructed from sunlight, a major weakness to Trolls) | Same as before, Surface Scaling with Agility Stone (He is able to walk vertically on walls), Duplication with the Aspectus Stone (Able to summon clones of himself as different aspects of his personality, though he has no control over them), Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Transmutation (His Helmet is capable of resisting Gunmar's Decimaar Blade, which is capable of brainwashing people and turn them into Gumm-Gumm warriors) and Time Manipulation (In the episode "D'aja Vu", The Amulet of Daylight shielded him from the time-loop, which allowed him to remember the previous reset done by Porgon) | Same as before but vastly improved, Immortality (Type 1: After becoming half-Troll, he likely possess the ability to live for hundreds of years), Enhanced Senses (Per being a Troll, which gives him acute sense of smell as well as sight), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (His stone skin likely makes him resilient against electricity, as shown with Aarghaumont who directly withstood Tronos' electricity blast) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Knocked out Steve Palchuck with a punch, who dented a locker door with his punches and shouldn't be much weaker than Coach Lawrence, who threw a mobile phone hard enough to fly out of view), likely Small Building level+ with weaponry (The Sword of Daylight was able to stab through a large rock by accident and chop off a fire hydrant with a single swipe. Can harm Draal, Bular, and Angor Rot) | At least Wall level physically, Small Building level+ with weaponry (Stronger than before. Was able to fight with Draal, who is strong enough to launch Nomura into the horizon as well as break through a magically reinforced wall. Defeated both Stricklander and Nomura, who can fend off and kill a group of Gumm-Gumm warriors and destroy the upper half of a tree) | Small Building level+ (Is strong enough to tackle and harm Aarghaumont, who can smash cars, destroy a petrified Bular and trade punches with Varvatos Vex, who can withstand a laser beam strong enough to vaporize the upper half of a fire hydrant. Sliced a truck in half with Eclipse. Has traded blows with those who can harm him) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Reacted and dodged Angor Rot's attacks, who is fast enough to keep up with a scooter, a speeding automobile and caught a crossbow bolt) | Subsonic (Faster than before. Can move fast enough to appear as a blur, and keep up with Trolls such as Aarghaumont) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can run around wearing metal armor without tiring) | Class 25 (Threw Gunmar into a building. Can wrestle with Aarghaumont, who can grapple with Bular, who can throw around trucks with ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically (Knocked Steve out with a punch), likely Small Building Class+ with weaponry | At least Wall Class physically, Small Building Class+ with weaponry | Small Building Class+ Durability: Wall level (Survived a high-altitude lightning strike). Small Building level+ with armor (Has withstood hits from Bular, who is strong enough to overpower Draal and trade blows with Aarghaumont) | At least Wall level, Small Building level+ with armor | Small Building level+ (Shrugged off Arrghaumont's punch like it was nothing. Withstood being hurled hundreds of meters into concrete, as well as being slammed repeatedly against the floor like a ragdoll by Morgana) Stamina: Above Average (Can fight for long periods, though he gets winded after sprinting in full armor after a long period) | High (Doesn't seem to be exhausted even when being sent to fight hordes of Gumm-Gumm warriors and a Nyalagroth for hours by Gunmar) | Unknown, though should be far higher Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Daylight, dozens of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Amulet of Daylight Optional Equipment: Agility Stone and Aspectus Stone *'Can Create/Summon:' Sword of Daylight, Birthstone of Gunmar (Glaive), Killstone (Shield) and Eye of Gunmar (Helmet and the Sword of Eclipse) Intelligence: Gifted (Jim has shown to be a fast learner, and even before his training with Draal, he can wield Daylight with little difficulty. Cunning and quick-witted, as seen during his second battle with Draal where he was able to exploit Draal's blindspot. After training with Draal, he can hold off against the likes of Nomura, Stricklander, Bular and even Angor Rot, an assassin who fought and killed numerous Trollhunters for the past few centuries. Very resourceful, as he has survived and adapted at living in the harsh and physically demanding terrain of the Darklands for two weeks straight, while also avoiding detection from Gunmar's army. Good at improvising) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, His humanity, which makes him reluctant to kill a person (though this disappears by Part 2). Often puts himself at risk to protect his loved ones | Sunlight, which turns Trolls into stone when fully engulfed Key: Part 1 | Part 2-3 | Post-Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Geralt of Rivia (Witcher) Geralt's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 9-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Netflix Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Humans Category:Trolls Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Duplication Users Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tales of Arcadia Category:Trollhunters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9